


Tea

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [59]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori smiles to himself as he picks out herbs and fruits and spices from his selection, compounding a tea for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Dori, late Third Age after the retaking of Erebor  
> Prompt: Mint  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Chamomile, mint, raspberry leaves, lemongrass, wood sorrel, licorice, borage. Orange peel, hibiscus, clove, cinnamon, ginger, apple, rosehips. Basil, slippery elm, pennyroyal, sage, feverfew, nettle, lavender.

Dori smiles to himself as he picks out herbs and fruits and spices from his selection, compounding a tea for the day. It had been one of his favored things in the Ered Luin, and it's as enjoyable a hobby now in Erebor. Easier, now, too, with a share of the gold that had been amassed by Smaug to spend on the finest examples of his favored ingredients.

Some of the teas are sweet, some are sour, some are altogether bitter. Some are useful as more than a drink, some are merely for enjoyment. Some are for him, some are for others. He could, perhaps, even make a living of it, but tea is a hobby, not his craft.

Settling into a chair while the tea steeps, Dori listens to the quiet of the morning, which will soon enough be broken, between Rori and Ori being cheerful and exuberant, Nori muttering about it being too early, and Ragna threatening to throw heavy objects if not left to her sleep. This is his time for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the things I have listed at the beginning of the snippet are real ingredients for herbal teas - a number of them useful for more than just a tasty beverage. Dori, in fact, uses them as such, though I am not going to go into the details (it would result in a long note, and I'm not inclined to go looking for references to link at the moment).


End file.
